The new Lagerstroemia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Megan Mathey, in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new foliage colors, and more compact habits. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made during July of 2013.
The seed parent is the commercial variety referred to as Lagerstroemia ‘Coral Magic’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,922. The pollen parent is unidentified. The new variety was selected in July of 2015 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2013 open pollination, in a nursery in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by softwood cuttings. This was first performed at the same nursery in Grand Haven, Mich. during July of 2015, and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.